


A new (old) family

by Love_Kms_Girls



Category: High School Fleet | Haifuri (Anime)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/F, Light BDSM, Military
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 17:20:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30142944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_Kms_Girls/pseuds/Love_Kms_Girls
Summary: Following the battle and neutralisation of the Chinese maritime fort the fleet return to Yokosuka, however the second semester will begin soon with students transfers, and more problem will occurs, but the character might finally found there ways and/or answer.
Relationships: Misaki Akeno/China Moeka
Kudos: 1





	A new (old) family

**Author's Note:**

> Fic set just after the end of the movie, enjoy! Second fic with a different pairing soon.
> 
> Also, English is not my native language.

The combined fleet from Yokosuka, Maizuru, Sasebo, and Kure Maritime High Schools return to Yokosuka after neutralizing the Sea Fortress. The fleet joined with Graf Spee and Benten as the situation calmed down, Moeka in the bridge of flagship Musashi received a message from Mafuyu Munetani. "The Benten is going to watch the group, keep one person at the helm and the lookout, the others, you can, rest, you've done well" Moeka relayed the message and all the ships got organized.

On the Harekaze, alternate navigator and coxswain Satoko offered to take over navigation, and Machi, although her lookout post was destroyed, decided to stay on as an observer. In her Akeno room, the captain had just laid down, having taken off her shoes and socks, lay quietly on her bed resting, suddenly her phone rang and she saw that it was Moeka her childhood friend.

  * Moshi-Moshi Moka-chan?
  * Mike-chan. It's okay? Aren't you hurt? It sounded serious in there.
  * You still worry so much Moka-chan. Everything is fine, I'm resting, it's still cute that you worry about me all the time.
  * We both have no more families, somebody has to be worried, and since I'm the commander of Musashi, I'm worried about you. Also, in this operation, as I had to take direct control of the fire, I was responsible and stressed, because a mistake and I was the one who would have sink the Harekaze.
  * I wasn’t worried, you’re the best and I trusted you completely. You know, I also started to worry about the Harekaze crew, I don't even want to think about the RATTE incident, you must have been so worried.
  * You have no idea, but we haven't had a chance to talk to each other in a while, it makes me happy that we're close again.



Laughing, the two friends used the four hours to join Yokosuka for a quiet chat, something they hadn't been able to do for a while. However, a drama of heavy consequence unfolded far off Sasebo, though it involved ships of this school. A transport vessel was found to be thrown against the rocks by a strong current and sent an SOS, destroyers Miyuki and Atsuzuki from Sasebo responded to the message and boarded the vessel to retrieve the crew. However, as the evacuation progressed well two of Sasebo's daughters who had left their ship's artillery due to explosives mishandled under mysterious circumstances and drama ensued.

The explosives blew up the merchant ship, but at the same time, because the girls had not emptied the torpedo tubes of their ship, the latter reacted to the explosion and being oxygen torpedoes detonated in turn and with the ammunition depots of the two destroyers. The resulting explosion of more than 10,000 kg of TNT literally vaporized the two ships and their crew, only three students on one of the lifeboats left to inspect the boulder were spared and issued an emergency distress call before leaving. be picked up by Kure's cruiser Mogami which was in the area.

A commission of inquiry was created and the results were problematic, indeed, the different high schools all had their own system for creating classes, Kure and Yokosuka distributed them according to the results and closely monitoring destroyers or bad students often turned off. affected. While this helps ensure that the larger ships will be perfect, the destroyers were dangerous for their numbers, especially for the latter like the Harekaze, which had the worst students. Sasebo did this out of affinity, in fact the ships were united and roughly equal in competence, however as in this incident it involves incompetents in important positions. Maizuru was doing a mix of the two and the results were questionable, but the question of replacement arose.

Indeed, the loss of two ships and 59 students, if it was not covered, would cause staffing problems for the second years, it had been decided to continue the term and that 10 students from Yokosuka, Kure, and Maizuru be transferred to Sasebo to reconstitute a crew. Mayuki Munetani returned from this meeting upset, we would have to reorganize the classes and remove a ship, luckily her first year students would soon be complete back from their mission and she could talk to them about it, however the fact that the Security Office is deciding to continue the semester despite the incident implies that the second semester will be used to determine which high school system is the best, and it was out of the question that Yokosuka and Kure, the most important maritime high schools, would lose face. However, none of the girls in the fleet on the way home were aware of the incident, however having hung up with Moka after three hours of talking Akeno thought she could sleep, but was awoken by a thundering noise.

  * Damn, you think I didn't get it, your attitude is unacceptable, Mashiro won't accept it.
  * I don't care Captain, it's Akeno, it's your fault Zona and don't try to reject her.
  * I'm sick of your "Zona "
  * That's enough both of you!
  * Don't get involved in this.



Akeno hurried up the bridge joined by Mashiro and Maron just in time to see Satoko and Sakura come to blows while Machi tried to stop them without flattening them, other than wondering what a machinist was doing on the bridge, he had to stop that.

  * It's not right! Explain yourself!
  * Ah, Captain, you are in good time, you could perhaps explain to the coxswain that we do not force the machines when they are in overhaul, it destroyed three ducts, already that the machinery has suffered, we do not need of a second Akeno.
  * That's enough. The Amatsukaze made an unexpected turn and I had to correct it at the last moment.
  * Yes, but you're the coxswain, your job is to predict these kinds of events.
  * Enough! Sakura-san you're behaving badly, there was no serious damage, no need to add more.
  * No! There is a discipline problem and you have become too soft on working with the captain, if Kuroki was present.
  * What…. You make so much noise that I can't sleep. You are right on one point the discipline has relaxed, however it is not the fault of the captain or the vice-captain even if I only appreciate the last one, it's your fault, you have to report the interventions at the catwalk to avoid this kind of bullshit, if you don't say anything, does she know if the machinery is functional or not?



Sakura left in anger and the rest of the crossing went off without incident, but it was obvious that the mood would not be good. Eventually the fleet anchored at Yokosuka whose port had been cleared and the girls dismounted, however barely Akeno and Moeka approached when the main one made an announcement to them.

  * My Dear First Years, during this operation and the RATTE crisis you have proven your skills and deserved to continue your journey, in three days the second will begin. However, I must share with you a terrible news, a tragedy to strike Sasebo, and caused the loss of 59 students and two ships, it is necessary to organize a transfer of students, I need ten of between you who will be transferred to Sasebo, moreover I am dissolving a class, each ship will be assigned two new students from 31 students to 33. Transfers will be authorized only between ships of the same class, however the Harekaze ship is exempt, being given the example during the RATTE crisis, you can freely choose your affections without taking school results into account.



Everyone was flabbergasted, but thanks to the conversation between Mashiro and Akeno and the knowledge their friends had, it was implied that it would be the Harekaze that would be disbanded, surely to reinforce the other ships, otherwise his announcement didn't make it. meaningless. All the girls turned and gathered around Akeno and Mashiro.

  * What do we do, chief?
  * Shiro-chan, I take it you want to take the Hiei's class offer?
  * Yes, and you, are you going to ask Moeka for a job on the Musashi?
  * Friends, I was delighted to face this with you, we might end up on a ship, choose yours according to your expectations.



Despite some satisfaction, all the girls were sad, because the Harekaze was still important to them. The girls parted ways and Akeno was approached by Moeka.

  * Mike-chan, my second in command, has just been transferred to Sasebo, his family situation has changed that is okay, you want to be my second, I need your luck and your lateral thinking.
  * Yes, I was afraid you would never ask, but finally, we are finally on the same ship.



In the distance Akeno could see the Hiei's second-in-command putting the commander's cap on Mashiro, and Akeno was reassured, Mashiro was going to be able to make his dream come true, no longer having it would be sad, but if it allowed him to flourish, this is good too. Despite the fact that there was paperwork to be done Moeka and Akeno walked around the base, Musashi's second in command was joined by Suzan.

  * Ah Suu-chan, what do you want?
  * I heard that the class is breaking up, you're not mom and dad with Shiro anymore?
  * She's gone on her own path and so have I, and since we couldn't decide on the tournament, we each have to find our own way.
  * I see. But am I still looking for my father?
  * I spoke to the BlueMers, they will help you find him, will speak to instructor Mashimo Munetani.
  * Okay, I hope we meet again.
  * Mike-chan who is this girl?
  * We spent a night together with Shiro and she was looking for her father and then got involved in the recent operation.
  * I see. Our favourite restaurant from when we were little is still open, shall we go?
  * I follow you.



The two friends had a pleasant evening and returned to Moeka's house, and Akeno's childhood home at the same time as she was close to Yokosuka. The next day, as they walked to high school, Akeno had an idea.

  * Moka-chan, rearmament the Musashi for the next operation is underway?
  * Yes, the logistics officer is supervising the supply, and she will not ask to be transferred.
  * I'll check with Akashi's Sugimoto-san and the headmaster, as I would like to load some extra equipment onto the ship.
  * Okay, I'll notify the officer, she won't be happy but hey, so good luck me, I'll check with Furoshio for reassignments.



The girls parted ways and Akeno, spotting the docked Akashi, hurried over to the ship and the captain was waiting for him as if she knew.

  * Ah Akeno-san, are you coming for I don't know what?
  * Yes, I would like in the supply for the Musashi, you prepare 70 anti-submarine explosive charges, four launchers and something else?
  * Parachutes, twenty, three smoke rockets, and type 3 shells.
  * Add that if you want, but don't take anything away from the originally planned load.



Leaving the blonde with an oversized coat, Akeno walked over to the principal's office and knocked on the door before entering.

  * Ah Akeno-san, your new assignment as second in command of Musashi is ready yours, I knew it was going in that direction, you want something?
  * Yes? Since this is special equipment, I would like to know if I can load two Squid anti-submarine mortars obtained from the UK on board the Musashi.
  * Why on a battleship?
  * As a precaution, the fact that it was taken out of all situations and, because we could improvise with special equipment.
  * I'll see what I can do, but other ships need it too.



Respectfully taking his leave Akeno left and came across Moeka who had finished his business. As the girls allied towards the Musashi, they saw Shia Nomura, second of the Yamato, Keiko Nogiwa second of the Kii, and Tsubame Kawano second of the Shinano talking with Mashimo, so that the three seconds of the main ships of the maritime high schools were gathered there. something important. I'm telling you that the current choice is bad, you can't decide with a simple system of luck, skill plays a big role, but the dice are problematic.

  * Yes, but what are you suggesting, a real wargame worthy of a real battle, we haven't developed it yet.
  * What is happening?
  * Ah Moeka-san, Akeno-san, we were talking about the naval battle game during the pre-op competition, we were saying that we could not really decide with such a simple system.
  * I see. It's true that I found it easy, we would have to remove or decrease the luck factor, not true Moka-chan.
  * I agree. Inspector Mashimo this should be traced back to the headmaster, the next competition should be more interesting.



They are not possible, they are right, but they needed to present it like that? The second in command approached our two friends.

  * Did I understand the Harekaze was dissolved? Do you have a job on Musashi?
  * Yes, Shia-san, is that it? I'll be the second in command as the old one goes to Sasebo.
  * I see, good luck and see you next time.



The girls left for their ship which will set sail in the afternoon and Moeka followed by Akeno headed for the Musashi, her friend and second in command had to be shown the ship. After a detailed tour of the then empty ship, they approached the aft hangar where they heard someone railing.

  * Don't worry Mike-chan, it's just Samada Kyori, the logistics manager, she must probably be pissed off because the overload of items bothers her, comes, needs to be clarified.



The two girls entered the hangar and Kyori noticed them.

  * Commander, what is this extra load, we haven't told me about it in advance.
  * Kyori-san, is that it? Sorry, it's all my fault, but at the same time, you never have enough equipment.
  * Precisely if, I do not know where to put the superfluous, because since it has a lot of ammunition, we are limited in the storage areas, and distribute all the ammunition accordingly, I no longer have room for rations.
  * I see. Still, there is room in the hangar where we are.
  * What ship are you from, and what's your position? The hangar of a battleship must be permanently empty, because this is where the drones, the special cargo-type transport loads, the liaison ships are collected, so what do I do with the food?
  * Sorry, I came from a destroyer, and I'm the new second.
  * We didn’t leave the hostel, chef seriously, I don’t know why you took this, but WE STORE IT HOW?
  * Kyori, Akeno is second in command at my request, and it's those extra loads that help her out of unlikely situations.
  * But for the place?
  * Let's use my room, there is enough space, isn't it?
  * Theoretically yes, but where will you sleep? With the two additional pupils, the double rooms are taken.
  * In my room, if that's okay with you Akeno.
  * Okay, I'll take care of everything, sorry I got upset, but boss, we need to organize a presentation for the news.



The two girls exited the ship, Akeno retrieved his things in his cabin of the Harekaze now in dry dock, and returned with Moeka to his cabin.

  * Make yourself comfortable, Ah I see Kyori has already brought the bed, luckily, I have a big room.
  * Thanks, Moka-chan, we haven't slept in the same room since elementary school.
  * Yes, it's time to restore our family.



After landing the two girls went on the bridge and saw the rest of the crew arrive in the boat and having waited half an hour for everyone to be seated, Moeka called by internal communication all the students to come on the rear deck. All 31 students were present, there were murmurs of Akeno's presence.

  * Attention, that the new pupils leave the row and join us.



Immediately, the three girls stepped forward, and Akeno was reassured to see three familiar faces.

  * I am Moeka, the captain of this ship, welcome to all three of you, introduce yourself and your post on your old ship.
  * Hello everyone, my name is Akeno Misaki, former commander of the two Harekaze destroyers, and your new second in command.
  * My name is Satoko Katsuta, former Harekaze sailor and now Musashi Zona coxswain.
  * Kaede Marikouji, former sonar operator on the Harekaze, I'll take care of the radar on the ship.
  * Minami Kaburagi, nurse, I would take care of the infirmary.



The girls could hear whispers among the crew of the Musashi, most were delighted to have daughters from the Harekaze, as her reputation was well established, others were less hot, but were silent, as she could respect their skills. The ship prepared for departure, and within half an hour Akeno announced to Moeka that everyone was at their post. It was agreed that she would divide the tasks, Akeno would take care of the various positions individually including the artillery while Moeka would supervise the ship, any battles, and the escorts.

  * Watch out here, Commander, we'll be leaving for our second semester assignment. We will be on patrol for six months, along the sea routes and in the Pacific Ocean. Be extremely careful to consume only the minimum, whether it is ammunition, food, or other. There are supplies planned at specific points and if we ask for a supply vessel before the point specified, we will lose points, let's aim for 20/20!



As the ship sounded for departure, the lookout in charge of starboard surveillance signalled an orange anima walking towards the ship, going to see Akeno identified the cat Isoroku. She went up the stairs and saw the Musashi's trumpeter on the bridge.

  * Nalya-san, help the cat to get on the ship.



Moeka quickly understood and ordered to delay the departure of the ship, two minutes later, Isoroku climbed the bridge and stood on the ledge of the bridge window.

  * Since you stopped the ship from leaving, I guess we can keep it?
  * Isn't that your pet? Regardless, it's detail, he helped the Harekaze, protected him so he can stay.



The Musashi sailed soon after and was flanked by destroyers Amatsukaze and Tokitsukaze, and this flotilla headed for its assignment. The trip took two days before leaving Japan's EEZ and ending up in the Pacific, the mission was simply patrolling the ocean responding to various calls, of course even though there were weapons on the ship if the situation was tense the BlueMers or their American equivalent the Yellow Orca had to take over depending who was closest. The days were going smoothly and he had nothing to report for two days, Isoroku's charm had kicked in and the whole crew appreciated it.

However, on the afternoon of the third day, Marikouji reported rapid radar contact, it was 60 nautical miles from Musashi and was moving at a high speed of 40 knots. The radar was having trouble spotting him which meant he was small, he disappeared after 30 minutes before the Amatsukaze left to investigate, naturally everyone was puzzled.

  * Destroyer Amatsukaze and Tokitsukaze deployed 8 miles from Musashi at 240° and 340°, report whatever radar spots.
  * Do you mind Moka-chan?
  * Obviously, what would such a small ship do in this area, it can be a multitude of things, but that does not give confidence.



The day passed without further incident, and at nightfall Akeno was alone on the bridge taking the first turn of duty, Isoroku on her head. Suddenly she received a communication from the Amatsukaze returning to the battleship.

  * Here Chika, we spotted a strange signal 80 miles away, multiple contacts approaching a heading of 053.



Akeno took the interactive map from the navigation room and noted the direction and the distance, this was not normal, the contacts were on an interception trajectory with their fleet however if the goal was to provoke a surface combat, they would have had to cut to 153.

  * Well received thank you, take the defensive position alongside the ship. Marikouji, I need you to aim radar 1 and secondary in the 190 ° - 210 ° area.
  * ... Strange, I identified five contacts, one massive, two large and 2 smalls, they are heading 052.
  * Can you identify them? Where can I get detailed information?
  * I'm trying, I would need Radar 2 to get their information, and Fire Control Radars 2 and 3 for more accuracy, but….
  * Pointing 5 radars on them is guaranteed to have been spotted and is like revealing our position, can you do with destroyer’s radars?
  * Normally yes, but the information will be less precise, even if suddenly I don't have to use 2.
  * What is going on? I felt something.
  * Ah Moka-chan, you fall well, an unknown flotilla is heading towards us, we have locked them, but we wonder if we use the five radars of the Musashi or one and the two of the destroyers?
  * What would you decide?
  * Information is the mother of safety, too bad for the position, but we use the five radars, Marikouji, I want to know everything!
  * Okay, radar operator, you can take care of it.



A lower bridge Satoko who held the helm could hear what was going on and his curiosity was piqued.

  * Commanders, why weren't these fire control and locator radars used in the attack on the fortress?
  * Simple, they weren't installed. The first exercises carried out in our ships during the RATTE crisis were supposed to take place in territorial waters with BlueMers ships, instructors and others everywhere, and we were always in this configuration during the battle of the fortress, because we left in an emergency.
  * As Moka-chan said, we are in real operation, this time we have the advanced warships radars, and these are expensive, the high school has few and took them away from the third ships. years starting their training on Littoral class ships.



Ten minutes later, Marikouji delivered his report, the biggest contact was a medium-sized ship, roughly equal to a modern destroyer, but its shape did not match. There were two vessels approaching a trawler, and two smaller ones, patrol type or pleasure sailboat, but neither were of known shape.

  * Marikouji-san, a reaction from them?
  * No None.
  * Nya, nya, nya.



Akeno saw Isoroku shake and pound his paw against the glass in the direction of Amatsukaze, then up to the sky. Although it might be considered madness Akeno had learned to trust the cat.

  * The whole flotilla on combat alert, Amatsukaze evasive manoeuvres of emergencies.



Before Moeka and the others understood an explosion, was noticed next to the Amatsukaze, several besides generating water sprays.

  * In a combat situation, artillerymen loaded the 155 1 and 2 with illuminating shells, target the enemy formation, spotting fire, charge the main battery.
  * Amatsukaze, Tokitsukaze, 180 turn head towards enemy fleet, radar in surface combat mode, prepare torpedoes for my signal.
  * Hai!
  * How did you know the gunfire was going to destroyers Mike-chan?
  * I don't know, Isoroku guessed so and I decided to trust him.



It took no more than ten minutes for the ships to be on alert, gunfire continued to rain, but as the flotilla was on the move even with radar targeting the shots were not accurate. Quickly, the 155 turrets began to send illuminating shells (starshell) on the enemy fleet, these, retained by a parachute, remained in position and now, the girls could see their opponent as in broad daylight, and precisely all the crew was complete.

  * 155, change to HE shells, fire at will main battery AP rounds, target main enemy designated alpha, fork fire.
  * Destroyer pincer movement, start attacking the smaller ones with the cannon.



Quickly, the first shots created sprays of water narrowly missing from the main enemy even though they were damaged by the explosions. Alternating shots, the second salvo got 100% accuracy, and the converted whaler exploded, the Musashi gunners congratulated each other, radar targeting was still handy. Small ships suffered the same fate, the two converted trawlers sank under concentrated 155 fire which caused multiple fires, and although these ships could be cannon-equipped, they were not compartmentalized as civilian ships.

  * Enemy neutralized, shall we see the details?
  * No! It's too risky, send a message to the BlueMers and Yelca indicating the conflict zone, we are continuing the patrol as planned.



Marikouji was stunned, as it was abandoning survivors and Satoko had joined her in protest.

  * Girls, I understand, but Moka-chan, um the commander rightly, we are in the middle of the night, and we are not trained for the fight that presents too many risks. Sato-chan, 90 ° bar, Amatsukaze, Tokitsukaze did you hear the commander?
  * Yes, second, in escort position.



Moeka undertook an ammunition check and went back to bed leaving Akeno to finish his shift. An hour later Akeno went to the room she shared with Moeka. Having left the Musashi's secretary, Shinomiya Hayasaka to take care of the guard, she had time to rest, however as she undressed, she couldn't help but be attracted to her sleeping friend. She had always been close to Moeka, but since being on the same ship as her and since the RATTE crisis she had other feelings, they were similar to those towards Mashiro, but more intense, deeper.

Without realizing it Akeno had spent a good half hour watching her childhood friend sleep before falling asleep, however, she had a strange dream that night. She was on the sea, clinging to the wreckage of a ship, surely a liner, watching the scene, she saw herself small, five years old at the most.

  * Mom, Dad, where are you? Don't leave me!



Suddenly, little Akeno saw a figure approaching, a tall, very athletic woman sliding on the water, she had combat gear as strange as it might sound.

  * I'm Musashi, come on, I'll save you the little one, the area is not safe.



The mysterious woman carried Akeno in her arms and as the little one was comforted, she saw the details of the mysterious woman's head, Gray hair, purple eyes, it was about Moeka. Before Akeno could figure anything out, the scenery changed, a terrible storm, Musashi faced grotesque, humanoid but weird opponents with huge mouths and evil blue eyes, abyssal. Suddenly, some hunters dive into a dive and Musashi exploded, in his last breath the kanmusu threw Akeno onto a nearby boat.

  * Run away!



Akeno woke up with a start, but without screaming, however as she still got up in a sweat, she saw that Moeka was awake too.

  * Ohayō Mike-chan. I'm glad we started waking up again at the same time before we woke up, which hadn't been the case since we were seven years old. Is it not okay? You are all red.
  * Ohayō, don't worry it does to me sometimes, yes, I'm glad we're starting to wake up again at the same time. Are we going to get ready? Breakfast will be ready soon.



The two friends washed, dressed and got ready to leave, after a breakfast in the mess, they resumed their posts.

  * Attention here Akeno! Station’s report.



All the girls reported present and Moeka had finished checking with Chika and Tsumugi that the Amatsukaze and Tokitsukaze were also ready. The battleship and its escorts resumed their patrol route, when suddenly Marikouji signalled two SOS, this time civilians.

  * Amatsukaze investigated the SOS at 53N’44E, Tokitsukaze, 80N’42E!



The two destroyers rushed towards the area in question to report two merchant ships in danger. The first had taken a mine and had no crew to repair the hole, and the second was suffering from multiple fires and apparently the fire system was not working. After a brief silent exchange, Akeno descended from a bridge and began to remotely direct the mine clearance operations the Tokitsukaze had to conduct in order to board the merchant ship in order to dispatch the repair crew.

During this time from the bridge, Moeka directed the Amatsukaze which had to recover the wounded by the time the Musashi arrived because for a fire of this magnitude, water hoses were needed which were only installed on the cruisers and battleships of the maritime schools. Destroyers could only use portable fire extinguishers. As the vessel hit a mine, it was quickly repaired, the Amatsukaze's daughters were able to mend the hole in the hull, and the vessel was on its way, the captain thanking them warmly.

The second yard on the other hand was more complicated, a burning ship was not easy to recover the Musashi used nozzles to extinguish the fires, but despite the unlimited amount of water available, it took them two hours to put out the main fires, and the two ships sent a team reinforced by sailors from the freighter to extinguish the fires in the ship. Finally, everything was settled and the two escorts reformed around Musashi who continued on his way. The rest of the day passed without difficulty however as the events of the last few days had shown him the danger was omnipresent.

In fact, Moeka and Akeno took separate shifts which meant that they no longer slept at the same time. However, sometimes the two of them would stay on the catwalk before sleep took hold of one of her enjoying being able to talk to each other again. While a week had passed without notable incidents, the operations being mainly mine clearance and rescue at sea, a more serious event was about to occur. As Moeka came to relieve Akeno from his guard, the radio operator relayed a distress signal, but it was strange.

  * Commander, Yelca distress signal, code 360 - 527, sequence 4.
  * Nani!!! It does not smell good.
  * Moka-chan, we have to go, we are a big family at sea, we have to help them.
  * Mike-chan, we need the agreement of our class, because this is very serious. Attention all students of Amatsukaze, Tokitsukaze, and Musashi, pay attention. We have just intercepted a distress signal from the Yelca, however, it is a military and combat distress signal.



All the students froze, including Akeno who understood where his friend was coming from.

  * Either it is an instructor ship, and in this case, what attacks it must be very dangerous, or it is a training ship like us and no ship sails alone in its waters so the power is equivalent to a fleet.
  * Girls, it's dangerous, I think we have to help them, and the commander agrees, however for the reasons given, I want your opinion.



Both possibilities of combat were very risky, the only thing more terrifying would be a distress signal from the US Navy, but whether it was students or Yelca the enemy force was dangerous. It was close, but in the end 67 of Yokosuka's 90 daughters wanted to intervene, so it was decided to prepare for a surface fight, all reporting to the Bluemer and the Yelca. The Musashi was quickly within radar range and identified multiple contacts engaged in battle.

Both destroyers deployed forward and suddenly reported a huge problem, a Yelca-flag Fletcher-type destroyer was in bad shape, fires had broken out and the ship was starting to sink. Those responsible were a gang of pirates, this time heavily armed two ships the size of cruisers, although their origin was difficult to identify and several smaller destroyers. They quickly changed targets and began to bombard the two destroyers who made evasive manoeuvres attempting to turn and retaliate.

Ten minutes later, the Musashi was within firing range and began its bombardment using data from the two destroyers under enemy fire who somehow managed to avoid enemy fire despite fires the crew on board were trying to extinguish. Using radar targeting, Musashi's 460 turrets were able to hit the enemy with the first salvo, several shells ramming into one of the cruisers setting off several fires, and the ship began to list. However, the enemy did not want to let it go, three of the small ships began to engage the destroyers, who were at a disadvantage in terms of firepower, causing their captain to start to stress, which Moeka had spotted since her departure from the bridge.

  * Mike-chan, I'll leave the Musashi to you, I have to supervise the destroyers, the Musashi has to take the brunt of the storm.
  * Understood! Sato-chan, heading 36, 20 knots batteries of 155 were trying to hit enemy destroyers to support ours. Batteries of 127, neutralize any destroyer that wants to attack us directly, turrets 1 and 2 continue radar fire on target 1, try to aim for the waterline. Turret 3, visual explosive shells, try to break the formation of enemy destroyers.



While the Musashi charged the enemy Moeka tried to find the best use of the destroyers whose girls were starting too seriously panic.

  * Amatsukaze, 90 ° turn torpedo attack target 5 and 7, the 155 will cover you. Tokitsukaze, heading 033 at full speed, then turn 180 after ten minutes and barrage of large torpedoes target 2 and 3.
  * Chika on the report, understood. The girls stopped panicking and prepare the torpedo tubes, gunners targeting the 5, shooting with a fork, forcing them to take the shots from the Musashi.



The destroyers did so, the Amatsukaze found himself passing through two enemy destroyers and their cruiser, thanks to the torpedo salvo contacts 5 and 7 had sunk. As for the Tokitsukaze, it had sunk target 3 with its torpedoes and damaged 2. The 155 batteries of the Musashi had made an excellent cover fire which allowed the sinking of targets 5 and 7 which had been unable to avoid the torpedoes because of of the battleship's artillery. The 127 had ignited Contact 2 forcing it to shut down due to the flooding and fires.

Taking this opportunity, Turret 3, which was to disrupt the formation, decided to line up Target 2 instead, and the HE shells finished off the ship vaporizing its armor and compartments that were not destroyed. Turrets 1 and 2 detonated contact 1, which probably hit the ammunition depot. However, the enemy did not surrender without firing, although not having torpedoes, they had a number of cannons and their barrage had been problematic, the Amatsukaze was heavily damaged, there were multiple waterways in the ship which was beginning to sink and fires were raging.

The Tokitsukaze, had fared better, but also had multiple fires that turned the bridge and passageways into a blaze. To top it off, the damaged Contact 6 was still functional and the 4 had left the Fletcher destroyer and was heading towards the combat zone. Seeing the situation Akeno nearly collapsed the sight of two destroyers from his school in flames with friends in them was dramatic, however Moeka slapped him monumental, putting his mind back in place.

  * Pull yourself together, you have to manage the ship! We will cover the Amatsukaze, Tokitsukaze heading 10, try to catch up with the Amatsukaze, eliminating target 6, Musashi turn at 50 18 knots.
  * You're right, 155 shots combined with the 127, eliminate contact 4 before it could finish off the Amatsukaze, turret 1 and 2 explosive shots scattered, was trying to block contact 6 so that the 127 on the port side could finish it.



Eventually the battle was settled with the remaining enemies sinking, on the 4th detonated by eight 155 rounds that hit the mark, on the 6th a 460 high explosive shell cut him in half. However, the Amatsukaze's situation was troubling, with the captain asking the entire crew to abandon their posts to help the two damage control girls who were overwhelmed. The priority was to deal with the flooding, compartment by compartment, the holes had to be plugged and the water pumped out the fires would have to wait. Meanwhile the Musashi was heading towards the Fletcher who had left the Tokitsukaze and Amatsukaze to fend for themselves.

The captain of the Tokitsukaze decided to stop the ship and send the personnel to put out the fires to get the destroyer back into service quickly, not to mention that the fire was approaching the ammunition depots, and more, worryingly starting to heat up the torpedo reserves. on the deck threatening to blow up the ship. The Tokitsukaze quickly put out his fires by sending all the girls to do the repairs. However, the Amatsukaze was in a difficult position, since her catwalk Chika was worried and her second Yamabe was equally worried.

  * Situation report?
  * Multiple waterways in compartments 1 to 17, 46 to 63, and compartments, 90, 92, 96, and 97. Fire cannons 2 and 3, kitchen, engine room, courtyard, refectory, torpedo tube 2, and in compartments 22, 26, 31, 34, also 81 to 89 and 109 to 116 one lists on the side of 15 ° and one sank 30% in water.
  * Damn, how are we supposed to stop this?
  * Captain, the partitions are being blown up, several compartments are flooded.



Damage control officers, what do you think?

  * We have to raise the ship, that will reduce the waterways, I suggest sending female divers to repair the holes in compartments 1 to 17, then they should be able to pump water from compartments 18 to 28 via the valves which are still in good condition, just as most of the compartments have merged due to the collapsed bulkheads, I need ten people, and four more to save the operator of the second torpedo tube.



The girls quickly equipped themselves as the ship began to turn ominously. Meanwhile, the Musashi had joined the Fletcher, he was unrecoverable, Akeno led a team to the ship to investigate. The harsh reality of the BlueMers' work caught him in sight at the sometimes torn or burnt corpses of girls his age, and worse, some unsavoury things had happened with the pirates. Fortunately, they found a group of high school girls hiding in a torpedo stash surprised to see other high school girls.

  * Who, who are you?



Akeno did not know what to answer fortunately Kyori who had accompanied Akeno knew how to speak English.

  * We are from Yokosuka maritime high school, japan, soon BlueMers.
  * You saved us, thank you, we thought we’re done. I’m Alisha, captain of the ship, this is my XO and here some girls of bridge, artillery, and cook.
  * Kyori, officer in charge of logistic, this is Akeno XO, and some girls of the Damage Control team.
  * Thanks for the save, I think….



Suddenly she turned and saw the console she had brought from the catwalk beeping, watching she saw the proximity switch activate.

  * Run, it’s really bad, more enemies inbound, the one you fought was the rear-guard, the rest of the pirates will soon be here.
  * Mike-chan, multiple enemy contacts, a large number, come back immediately, we have to leave urgently, we cannot do anything ... No, wait, it's okay continue the operation the cavalry has arrived.



Indeed, as the main pirate force arrived after losing contact with the forces left behind, missiles began to rain down on their group. The new arrivals were quickly identified, although only eight were a US Navy fleet led by a cruiser Ticonderoga. Immediately the pirates withdrew not without losing several ships, if high school girls or BlueMers and other instructor or police forces were boring but manageable for a large fleet, the army was another story, and the pirates knew that it was a waste of time, especially against the US Navy.

Akeno sighed with relief and helped the survivors to get up, and abandon the ship to join the Musashi, which was then joined by the Ticonderoga. Several girls wearing the same uniform as Alisha picked her up and a marine approached Akeno.

  * Girl?
  * Akeno-san, Admiral, would like to see you and your Musashi's commander, which has happened and is serious, and we need to send an important message to your high school, rather to the BlueMers.



Akeno was astonished, but knew that refusing would complicate matters, Moeka recognizing her sign joined her and the two girls were led into the American admiral's office.

  * Moeka China, commander of the Musashi and my second Akeno Misaki, thanks for stepping in, we really need help with one of our destroyers.
  * I saw that. Unfortunately, that's not going to be possible, Sergeant Jenkins has already briefed you briefly, I believe? I won't give details, but we can't talk to you or help you out, however, it's lucky that you were in a fight with pirates taking on a ship in our high schools, we are arrived as soon as the captain's friends told us, but without you it would have been too late.



Moeka was too used to the smell of conspiracies since that was what had taken her mother, and by extension Akeno's. And when a US Navy admiral was so worried, the outcome wasn't good.

  * Thank you for helping the students in our high school, you can leave, take that as a thank you, your principal should like.
  * Thank you, for your kindness, we are leaving.



As they left the ship, the admiral saw his mate enter.

  * I guess it went well.
  * We are lucky that a Japanese high school ship was in the area and even more so than it was Yokosuka, Commander China got it right, I think there is something to do with all of these issues.
  * I know you don't believe it, but I tell you that it was fate that put them there, because believe me, I think they are linked to all this.



The two friends had joined the Musashi and he had set sail joining the Tokitsukaze which had put out its fires and walked again at full power modulo some burnt parts. The Amatsukaze on the other hand was a little worse, the girls had managed to repair the lower part of the hull, pumping out the water, putting the ship afloat and welding new plates. However, the corollary was that the fires had spread and several groups of girls were isolated by the fires. Arriving near the ship, everyone was wondering what to do, suddenly Akeno had an idea.

  * Secondary Battery Gunners launch an anti-submarine charge that will detonate 100 from Amatsukaze.
  * Not stupid, go ahead, to all the crew of the Amatsukaze get away from the bridge.



The explosion of the anti-submarine charge blew the fire on the deck, leaving only those in the compartments that the girls could quickly overpower by attacks from multiple directions besides the other girls of the ships, it was joined in the party. Soon everything was under control and apart from the marks on the hull, the impacts of bushes and the burnt sections the ship was operational again.

The fleet started again on its course and the girls blew a big blow leaving a minimal guard tour for the less tired girls and all the others went to rest so that Akeno and Moeka were finally together in the same room even if the first was shaking. Akeno looked in shock and the presence of Isoroku on his knees despite his bulk and purrs did not change his mind.

  * Mike-chan, what's going on? Are you terrified or upset, aren't you?



Akeno started to cry clinging to his friend which surprised Moeka who started to stroke her head, she had an idea of what was going on, but wanted her childhood friend to express it. She looked at Isoroku who stood up with a Nya and looked at Moeka clearly indicating that he was relying on her, decidedly this cat was strange, he seemed too smart for an animal, but that was not the question and everyone liked him. After half an hour Akeno was done crying and was looking at Moeka with a sad but also extremely cute face.

  * Mike-chan, what happened? It's because of the battle, isn't it?
  * It was horrible on the Fletcher, so much death and violence, when like us, they just wanted to go through high school. When I saw the Amatsukaze practically sinking devoured by fires, the Tokitsukaze ablaze, and the fact that without the arrival of the Navy we could all have suffered the same fate as the girls in Los Angeles high school I, I ….



Akeno started to cry again, Moeka sighed lightly she had got it right, her friend was extremely sensitive and as long as she didn’t have leverage over all the elements, she was terrified. When she had calmed down Moeka resumed.

  * Mike-chan, up until now we've been doing framed and pretty much security operations, and even the Battle of the Fortress has been framed by the BlueMers. However, here, we are really doing the work of the BlueMers which involves leaving certain situations to the professional forces. We'll be BlueMers, a surveillance, patrol, rescue and counter piracy force, however, we have to leave some of these things to the official government forces, we are not military after all.



Akeno knew very well that when they were BlueMers although having learned how to fight, they would not stand up to commandos or special forces, let’s not even talk about the military. And she also knew it was her fault, she had wanted to respond to the distress message despite the reservations of the other girls, and that pissed her off even more. Seeing that the situation was not moving forward Moeka felt bad and wanted to do something for her Mike-chan, without thinking she grabbed Akeno's head in her hands and kissed him on the mouth, dropping it a little larger.

Akeno didn't really understand what was going on, but deep down she wanted him, she wanted him since her nightmarish night, she wanted to be with her Moka-chan. The taller girl broke the kiss after a moment, looking kindly at her friend.

  * It's better? I don't know what got into me, but I've wanted to be with you for a while, maybe even since we've known each other, but I couldn't say. Anyway, in the future heed what others say, and the majority are not always right.
  * Yes, I am feeling better. Don't worry, I enjoyed it, I think I had his feelings for a while, but I couldn't quite get my hands on them. Okay, but that goes against what your mother said that I always tried to apply with only you as a family.
  * Mother was very special and, in the end, that's what caused the problem. She was right on many points, but she was special, and now what happened was we got involved in an American case, well, it happened.
  * Yes, I clearly understood things, but what happened with your mother? I've heard things, but it all started when we broke up because of college.



This time it was Moeka who had turned dark.

  * I do not know, I received a message from her saying that she would not believe it, and when I asked the maritime safety office, they categorically refused to talk about it, and the same for all BlueMers that I was able to cross.
  * It's true that you tell me about this project and that we haven't seen each other much in three years, in any case I'm happy to be with you on this ship, let's be graduates and we'll end up meeting mum together.



Moeka smirked, Mike-chan's ability to move from depression to comfort was impressive, unable to restrain himself. Moeka slammed Mike-chan onto the bed kissing him and bringing his knee between his partner's legs. The latter after putting her hands around Moeka's shoulders instinctively began to rub her vagina on her friend's knee and thigh. After a good hour of this diet neither wanted to stop before we knocked on the door.

  * Commander! Second! The meal is ready, we are waiting for you in the refectory.



A little red, they separated and made themselves more presentable being careful not to hold hands while going to the refectory, finally the evening was quiet and the two girls returned to their room. As Moeka had just sat down on the bed, she was surprised to see Akeno not sit down, but kneel down in front of her.

  * I saw this in a manga made by the old Harekaze class, it seems that makes the person you love happy.



Akeno started to approach and put his head inside Moeka's skirt to lick her vagina, the latter had quickly pulled down her panties to take advantage of it. Reflexively pressing on her friend's head to make sure she didn't stop she also crossed her legs behind her back 'Akeno blocking her completely and being careful not to moan too loud which was not easy in view of the pleasure felt.

After an orgasm and Akeno having managed to suck all the cum, Moeka decided to return the favour. He, having ordered him to lie down on the bed having removed his Moeka panties, began to suck her in turn making her cunnilingus, Akeno no longer felt and orgasmed quickly, however Moeka seemed contemptuous.

  * Mike-chan! Why did you orgasm so early?
  * I don't know, it was my first time.
  * Me too, however, did you have fun?
  * Yes, but too short.
  * You bothered us both, bad girls should be punished.



Akeno knew this attitude in Moeka, she was serious, strict and expected the same in others, and Akeno also knew what to answer, as she absolutely wanted to keep her Moka-chan.

  * Yes Moka-sama, I'm sorry do what you want.
  * Glad you remembered, turn around.



Akeno did so and Moeka began to spank his hand, gently then harder and harder, making a "snap" and a small cry of pain from Akeno. Finally, after being satisfied with her improvised punishment and Akeno slightly disturbed, but not strangely displeased, Moeka pulled out from a box under the bed a toy that one of her club members had given her as a joke before the ceremony. graduation, or his powers of clairvoyance had really served him. Still, she came back with a strap-on dildo which she fitted and Akeno having rolled onto her back despite her red buttocks, Moeka was able to fit into her vagina and began to penetrate her violently.

The smaller girl couldn't do anything other than scream in pleasure which she tried to suppress with mixed success, but couldn't help but enjoy the sensation, it was extremely pleasant despite the pain due to it. at the perforation of the hymen. Finally, after Moeka stopped, Akeno turned and licked the dildo to clean it, put it back in the box and both girls fell asleep in the same bed. The next day, they went on the catwalk having greeted the girls and resumed their mission however they were surprised to see the section heads on the catwalk as well as the special personnel including the three girls of the Harekaze, and more surprisingly some of the girls had objects hidden behind their hands.

  * Commander, second, we're glad you finally confessed your feelings, congratulations.



Both friends were red and Akeno almost fell if Moeka hadn't caught up with her.

  * Thanks, but how do you know?
  * We heard strange noises yesterday from your cabin and when we got together, we felt that it could only be that, moreover his eyes are out.
  * That is true. Commander, you kept talking about Mike-chan here, Mike-chan there and you were very worried during the RATTE crisis.
  * Second, it was obvious, all the headaches with Shiro and decisions, you were too marked by the commander, I see that Mashiro had no chance, but that means that I won my bet, I have to go back to Yokosuka so that I can pocket my winnings.
  * Don't tell me that before you leave you?
  * Yes, I knew it would be Moeka-san.
  * Come to the infirmary one of these four you shouldn't hurt yourself while doing things.
  * And captain on behalf of the whole crew.



The girls gave them different objects, two egg-shaped vibrators, a ridding crop, a whip, a blindfold, and a leash. Red as tomatoes the girls had no time to wonder where it came from, because it was insoluble, but the fact remains that a week went by without a hitch, even if because of a few meetings of small bands of pirates, the ammo was low, but luckily, they would be in supply soon even if she still hadn't been able to deliver the admiral's message to their principal, luckily, they were approaching Guam and there would probably be a possibility there.

The Musashi and her escorts saw the island of Guam in the distance and headed there, anchoring close to shore, or rather up to the maximum draft of the Musashi. Guam was a Royal Navy military base with a strong BlueMers and White Dolphin presence, the girls could not refuel there, having to join the Akashi in two days however the commanders had the opportunity to speak with the BlueMers on the spot. If the admiral of the US Navy had been present, he would surely have spoken of fate or monumental coincidence, for Mayuki Munetani, Mahiro’s mother, Mafuyu, and Mashimo and their principal was present.

  * Ah China-san, how was your patrol, I imagine with the excellent students at Musashi and the presence of Misaki-san there was no problem?



Well, Madam, there was a big problem even if we have no damage to deplore other than repainting the Amatsukaze and Tokitsukaze and doing a complete overhaul, however there are critical elements.

  * I see, disembark immediately, I send a speedboat to take you.



Mayuki's voice had darkened and seeing the damage reports something bad had clearly happened. When the two girls entered the office an hour later and the principal saw Moeka's dark, worried look on Akeno's face, she had a strange absence. Moeka and Akeno told him about the battle, the encounter with the US Navy, and Moeka ended with impressive professionalism by presenting him with a letter with a stamp depicting Tomoe Gozen, a legendary samurai from Japanese mythology.

  * Madam, the Admiral has given us this message for you, it seems clear that something serious is happening or is going to happen.



Ah, this moment Mayuki had another flash, and almost fell back, it seemed to her to re-examine a scene from the past a few days before the disappearance of Kanoa China, her daughter approached the same tune, and in a few years the resemblance would be disturbing, what worried Mayuki, the principal relives a scene which was held 5 years ago.

  * Kanoa, you're not serious. I remind you that you have a ten-year-old girl and the moral responsibility of another who is also her childhood friend.
  * I know, Mayuki-san, but I have no choice, family won't stop me from doing my duty.
  * It's not our job, leave it to the US Navy, it's not about them.
  * Especially not, they are too long to react and moreover out of position. I'll do this myself.
  * I know what you are thinking, but the situation is different 10 years ago.
  * Ma'am, I understand your concern, becoming a Tomoe Gozen has not been easy and I have read the reports. However, I'm a BlueMers, and with all due respect, I've made up my mind, this needs to be addressed immediately.
  * Wait a moment so talented or you're lacking in strength, let me prepare my ship and I'll help you.
  * No, it's too risky and I have a bad feeling but if I don't it will get worse, good to know you.



Akeno and Moeka worried that their principal has blanked tried to reach her.

  * Ma'am, ma'am?
  * Sorry, I remember a scene from the past, let's look at this message.



Mayuki's look darkened if she hadn't looked gloomy previously now it clearly was, it looked like she was in the middle of a battle, or that she really looked like Tomoe Gozen.

_Principal Munetani, members of the coastal protection office. An organized group of hackers recently started causing a lot of trouble in the United States and the Pentagon decided to take drastic action. An order has been given to ban any vessel from operating past a line placed on Guam Island for a month from next week. The American Pacific Fleet will launch a massive clean-up operation, for a month any ship located beyond the line will be sunk without warning and all the islands will be razed, in this way the pirates will be annihilated or forced to approach the Philippines or even from Japan where they will be exhibited._

_The plan has not been made public for fear of leaking out from the pirates, so other countries are not considered the Pentagon as getting rid of pirates is too important. However, many of us in the Admiralty would appreciate another method, but we could not find our base, yet we have good reason to believe that other countries could do so by turning the problem around._

  * Ma'am, what does that say?
  * It starts again. The United States will launch an operation to raze everything in the Pacific in order to get rid of pirates, nuclear bombs cannot be ruled out. However, there is time and if one were to find and neutralize their base. What is the name of this admiral?
  * Admiral Payne, I think.
  * Shit, if that's what I think, not possible, but still. China-kun, thank you for this message, it's very important. Continue your mission and be careful.
  * Excuse us.



The two girls bowed as they left the room and headed back to their ship before it set sail. Akeno cried again and Moeka was really wondering why this time.

  * What's going on Mike-chan?
  * It's my fault. If I hadn't decided to answer that distress call, we wouldn't be involved in all of this.
  * This is wrong, without this event the message would never have been transmitted and it does not say that we were involved, maybe that will be settled internally. And if it had to be anyone's fault, it would be me, I didn't stop you, forgetting that my policy of learning by mistake could cause problems.



However, the girls would leave even though Moeka had a strange feeling, the Musashi continued on his patrol route and the days passed quietly, Moeka had become particularly adept at leaving a vibrator in Akeno's panties, hence she increased the frequency randomly. Akeno often ended up having to show a serious head, as his partner took great pleasure in activating him to the maximum in the most important moments. However, the smaller girl didn't care, she was clearly her partner's submissive and that was fine with her. One day, as the refuelling date approached, Moeka was bored, or rather she was still plagued by this history of anti-pirate operations.

  * Moka-chan?
  * It's okay, I'm tired, I can't greet the Akashi captain like that, clean my boots, maybe I could think of something else.



Moeka sat down on the navigation table and Akeno, lying on the ground, began to lick his soles carefully, however as Moeka rested one of his feet on the back of prostrate Akeno Marikouji transmitted through the communication pipes a message.

  * Commander, I have Akashi on the radar, but he seems pursued and I can't see his escorts.



Panicked Moeka quickly climbed off the table having forgotten Akeno in a rush so the girl found herself face down with Moeka standing on her back.

  * Tokitsukaze 212 ° turn, full speed and gun attack, targets 1 and 2. 155 targets 3 and 127 targets 1 and 2. Musashi 180 ° turn. It was only when Moeka shifted his position that Akeno was able to quickly stand up and climb a flight of stairs to reach the observation bridge.



The Akashi was pursued by three small ships, pirates who fired at her causing little damage. As soon as the shells started to rain the pirate hard to break the attack, but were overtaken by the Tokitsukaze and sunk. The Akashi then docked the Musashi and the two escort destroyers patrolled, Moeka and Akeno greeted Sango who had just arrived.

  * Thank you, I didn't think we would get attacked.
  * Where are your escorts?
  * When the pirates attacked, they went in two directions and the result was that the pirates ignored the diversion and pursued me.
  * I see. Anyway, we need your supplies.
  * What is the situation?



Marikouji had just made a sign to Moeka who left his second treaty with Sango.

  * Our 127 are at 40% ammunition, the 155 at 20%, and more worryingly our 460 are at 10%, one more salvo and we had more ammunition. Regarding food around 40%, toilet paper is decreasing on the other hand.
  * I see, you are doing well, we have just refuelled other ships including the Hiei and its escort, I see that you were not spared, but I am surprised at your management of provisions, you did well better than the Hiei group.
  * How's the commander? Because it surprises me my ex-second poor management of provisions.
  * It's okay, they mainly hunted illegal fishermen and a few pirates, the problem is that there are a lot of ships and the ammunition runs out quickly.
  * It's true they are in the south, the area is prolific in terms of fish, and too much fishing destroys the ecosystem, but I think Shiro must be fed up with killing innocent people who are trying to earn money. money, well we would have done without real pirates, they are dangerous.
  * My great-grandfather was a veteran of the Russo-Japanese War, he passed on many stories to his family, especially about the eyes of people, your gaze to change, you have the gaze of the killers.
  * Yes, we just got out of a battle. We almost lost the Amatsukaze.
  * I prepare the supplies will warn the logistics officer and tell the Amatsukaze to tie up, we will fix it.



All settled down quietly and quickly, the group was ready to leave, the Amatsukaze having been repaired about as well as it could be in the open sea. After greeting the Akashi members who had found their escorts. Akeno walked over to the catwalk seeing Moeka from behind staring at the horizon.

  * Moka-chan. Refuelling completed, the Amatsukaze is repaired and the entire crew is at their post.
  * How's the Hiei?
  * I'm surprised you're interested; his group is doing well mainly in anti-illegal fishing operations.
  * I see. Well then on the way. To the whole group, ahead 18 knots, heading 117.
  * Aye!
  * Moeka is there a problem?
  * I'll talk to you later because I have to think about it, I need your advice but I need to get my head in order, can you handle the ship for a while?
  * You can turn down the vibrator, I'm going to orgasm soon and he was full during my discussion with Sango.
  * Sorry, I forgot, there you go.



Moeka got off and Akeno took a deep breath, took the navigation chart and plotted the course, but couldn't see where to go, suddenly a familiar face entered the cabin Isoroku had just arrived with her significant Nya. Akeno hugged him and stroked him which made him purr, but he moved and Akeno left him on the navigation chart and after turning Isoroku put his paw on a point in the ocean.

  * Does not have.
  * You mean ….



Akeno looked at the dot and clicked, the dot was not on their heading, but at the intersection of theirs, the Truk Islands. Damn, but why is there nothing, though.

  * Commander, a contact on the radar, a Hydrofoil arrives at high speed.
  * Com officer, contact him.
  * … Principal Mayuki in person, she is accompanied by 5 BlueMers.
  * Sato-chan, 10 knots, helm at -2, Amatsukaze, Tokitsukaze same heading.



The group complied and quickly, Moeka opened the aft hangar of the Musashi and ran there which took three minutes given the size of the ship. The hydrofoil ended up in the hangar and Mayuki got out with five BlueMers in battle gear.

  * Nice to see you again Misaki-san, I guess the refuelling is over.
  * How worth your presence is to the joint operation with the Truk Island Fleet.
  * I only spoke to Moeka about it, if she's not here I guess she's having a hard time clarifying her ideas. With the heading, you can guess the plan, but you have to think of the Truk Islands, did you think of it?
  * You won't believe me. It’s the cat on board that has to think about it.
  * A big orange striped cat?
  * I would love to see him, he's also the one who protected you during the RATTE crisis.
  * Follow me on the catwalk, he must still be there.



Mayuki followed Munetani and told his escort to see with the logistics officer for accommodation. Akeno, wondering why the headmaster had joined their ship, led her to the bridge. To his surprise, Isoroku put his paw on his ear and stiffened as if he was at attention, Mayuki and the cat stared at each other then Isoroku decided to take his place on Akeno's head, he liked serve as his headgear.

  * I understand. Well, here I am more reassured, if I am here, it is because I am going to hoist my flag on this ship. Following this message, I decided on a big operation with the forces I could master in a sort time, in fact, I have to command the whole fleet, because it is going to be a delicate operation, you follow.
  * I would say the Hiei group is joining us.
  * I will talk about it in detail with the other girls, China-san is still not calmed down, but she will tell you about it herself, it's personal, you want to show me around the ship I would like to talk to the students.



Akeno took her around the ship and the entire crew were surprised to see the principal in person. After a while, Moeka returned to the bridge having resumed her usual composure, and after a few clarifications the ship set off, while it was lively in the bridge Mayuki was going to demonstrate the expression it is not for the old monkeys to whom it is 'we learn to make a face.

  * Misaki-san, you don't look good. I would say there is something in your vagina connected to a control device in your pocket China-san. Have you decided to get into a relationship?
  * You knew this too, Madam Director?
  * Were you so blind? China-san you took the risk of getting serious reproaches just so Misaki could keep her class by spreading false rumours that it could have ended you just like your mother. And you Misaki-san, you took so many risks during the RATTE crisis and after on the assumption of “trusting your childhood friend”.



The two friends blushed that they didn't realize it earlier, but as we say love makes blind.

  * Well, the students should not stay up too late, I take the bridge, go rest! More so I must speak with Isoroku.



Amazed at this last statement, they went to their bedroom and sat on the bed leaning against each other just wanting to rest.

  * Moka-chan, you want to talk to me about what's bothering you, this operation will be important, but the principal is with us.
  * In fact, these trouble-causing pirates have proven to be clever, knowing they are unable to engage the US Navy, they have managed to hide and carry out raids exploiting the immensity of the ocean.
  * Yet we found them, right?
  * Yes, but this is where it gets tricky, having managed to gain access to US-Navy archives and top secret BlueMers files our principal had managed to locate their lair. However, the final piece of the puzzle was found by a report made by my mother shortly before her disappearance, and it was she who found this place in the first place.
  * I understand, you think mother is involved in this and you don't know what to do? I'll tell you what you told me, not sure, has our principal cleared up her disappearance? Do we know what happened? If not, don't ask yourself any questions, I'm sure you'll make the right decision you've always had your head on your shoulders, but if you can't, ask me it's not my mother, but which comes closest to it.
  * Thank you, since we met, I know you are really part of the family, you are my sister.
  * But no blood-related, so we can do that.



The two girls kissed passionately before continuing to rest then they returned to the bridge where Mayuki was waiting for them, she had taken the night shift, because she wanted them two girls to rest and the majority of the crew too making that it was her BlueMers who had accompanied her who maneuverer the ship. As they entered the bridge, they exchanged a brief salute.

  * Principal, haven't you slept?
  * Don't worry, at my age you don't have to sleep all the time, and I've never been a heavy sleeper. We've been joined by the rest of the Truk Islands fleet, all that's missing is the Hiei group that's due to arrive soon, look, they're on radar.
  * Attention, here Mashiro Munetani commander of the Hiei, Musashi you receive me?



Moeka replied surprised that Akeno did not immediately jump on the handset.

  * Munetani-san? Moeka, commander of the Musashi, your group is right on time, I have some things to do with the ship, I'll let my second brief you.



Moeka winked at Akeno and handed her the receiver before making sure the whole group was ready and continue to discuss strategy matters with the principal while Akeno spoke with her ex-second.

  * Mashiro-san, um, yes, you're okay and you? … Fine then, here is the details of the operation….



The exchange had been professional which surprised Shiro, but at the same time she knew how to follow his intuition and thought that Akeno must have really found a position that suited her. The group continued on their way to the pirates' location, the latter was hidden by a sort of permanent maelstrom, in fact the group approached zigzagging so as to make it appear that they were looking for the area, but had no idea of where to go. Despite the storm, one of the radars of the littoral-class combat ships spotted a massive mass.

Immediately the fleet set out and exited the Maelstrom which was not that large. However, their sudden change of course had sold the fuse having left 50 nautical miles from the objective the pirate fleet was assembled and ready for battle, it seemed that the smaller contacts were trying to flee taking advantage of the distraction caused by the ships.

  * Heavy cruiser Myokō, take command of the two escort destroyers in your party and move at full speed heading 155, interception of fleeing contacts and elimination.
  * Littoral combat ships, split into two groups and start bombarding the enemy fleet, watch out for any surface conflict, make sure you outnumbered them. Musashi cap 000 at full speed, Hiei follow with a variation of 2, Amatsukaze, Tokitsukaze on screen, get ready for a surface fight.



_Well, what is their commander going to do, if that's what I think then he'll have to do that otherwise, its death concentrating your attacks on the student ships or on the Littoral ships, in either case took a risk_. The enemy ships, or at least the main ones, were equipped with rudimentary but effective CIWS, several missiles were shot down, but some impacted the fleet causing explosions and sinking some escorts. Suddenly the fleet began to move, small, but extremely fast ships charged the approaching Musashi, the rest of the fleet split up to intercept the high school ships and the BlueMers.

The pirates also had missiles, or rather rudimentary rockets equipped with variable load, but there were a significant number of them, in facts the battle was on equal ground, as the CIWS of the Littoral class ships intercepted all enemy missiles however, they could not launch their own missiles at an efficient rate, because their radar was saturated. However, a surface fight was interesting for both sides as well, and on the Bridge of the Musashi Mayuki was in awe.

_The right decision to get out of this bad patch is you, however, you'll remember why you never won against me, and why you can't be the new Tomoe Gozen, look what my students will do._

  * Attention fleet here the commander of the Musashi, prepare the main batteries to target the bulk of the enemy fleet, I will give you the instructions. Turrets with 155 mm targeting enemy main fleet, 127 mm and 25 mm, targeting approaching enemy contacts at high speed. Hiei same order, main battery on enemy fleet secondary batteries on approaching hostiles or enemy fleet depending on the firing range.
  * Mike-chan you're going to the deck immediately to prepare one of your plans, I have a feeling we're going to need it.
  * Heard, who do I took?
  * Kitchen, budget, logistics, damage control girls as long as there are not needed elsewhere.



Akeno hurried down the gangway, gathered the girls together and took them to the deck of the ship, the sound of the cannons was really impressive, nothing was worth living the battle live. Akeno looked into the distance and saw the enemy craft approaching dangerously, the 127 having some success, but hitting such small targets was not easy, but Moeka knew they would attempt to board the ship, but she had a plan.

  * Go get me the two Squid anti-submarine mortars and the type 3 shells.



The two mortars were placed on either side of the ship in hard to target areas and the girls were separated two by mortars and the others on anti-submarine launchers.

  * Be careful, place type 3 shells in the mortars and fire on them as soon as the boats are within 2 nautical miles.



Of the thirty fast pirate boats for boarding 10 were shot down by the 127 from the Musashi and 140 from the Hiei, the rest were under fire from the 25 triple machine guns from the Musashi. Suddenly when the boats were 2 miles from the ship projectiles arrived exposing them in a myriad of flaming particles deadly to the crew of those boats. Type 3 shells designed to enhance the anti-infantry power of ships proved useful, especially since they were designed for the Yamato-class as their large sizes were useful.

Several boats were vaporized by the impacts and many members of the boarding crews were dead, but about ten boats were still approaching.

  * Launch anti-submarine timer charges to minimum, fire!



With their characteristic noise the explosive charges went up in the air and exploded on contact with water triggering huge explosions which capsized hostile boats and destroyed others and so there were no more hostiles. Suddenly Akeno saw an explosion, one of the Hiei's turrets had exploded and since there was no ship near it was a missile but it looked modern. Suddenly the girls almost ended up on the ground, because the 460s had just fired and they were loud, however, coming to her senses, she shouted her next orders.

  * Launch anti-submarine charges in the air, timer at 10, launch them everywhere and continuously. Are there any Type 3 shells left?
  * Yes, ten more.
  * Pull well up towards the bridge of the ship, fire!



Multiple extinguished explosions happened around the Musashi and as more explosions followed it was clear that the missiles were neutralized. From the bridge, Mayuki was smiling, Marikouji was in panic, as there were multiple missiles on the way before, but when the explosions started coming the main one was sure Akeno was very good at thinking in innovative ways. These missiles are clearly modern ones, so they must have come from the Tatsukayi, but there is no ship on the radar so….

Observing the explosions and drawing on his experience Mayuki estimated the origin of missiles without using radar which would maximize the surprise effect. _You had a good asset up your sleeve, but me too and I revealed it better than you, enjoy this._ Taking a walkie-talkie, she had on her seemed to be speaking to an unknown recipient.

  * Da! 53N ’22 E, 42-5, 43-6, 44-7, 41-8, 40, 45, 50.



Everything was going well however Akeno would quickly learn that sometimes events that no one can predict would happen.

  * ASW 3 launcher blocked, work piece of shit ….
  * Squid 2, no more type 3.



It took Akeno a few minutes to realize what was going on, a breach, it was open in the protective blasts, however by the time it shouldn't be a problem, as the missiles must be gone. However, an enemy missile that suffered a malfunction at launch was late and in fact was in the opening just when it needed to be. "Boom" An explosion took place at the level of the bridge which had dropped debris on the deck. Horrified Akeno motioned for one of the damage control girls to follow her and hurried to the catwalk.

In the distance, she saw large projectiles falling from the sky and suddenly huge explosions took place, three on the island itself and four at sea. Secondary explosions were noticed and a ship emerged from the water, it was a Littoral class ship, old and converted to a submersible, you could see written Tatsukayi. Akeno didn't have time to think about the outer part of the stairs having collapsed she had to go through the inside of the conning tower.

The latter was still standing so the explosion hadn't been too bad, Akeno quickly came to a smashed door and entered it. She breathed, it wasn't the command post, but instead she saw Satoko down and visibly injured and the steering wheel destroyed.

  * Call Minami urgently and watch over her, I'm going upstairs.



Leaving the damage control girl Moeka arrived at the command post where she was reassured to see Moeka and Mayuki a little shaken, as the room had felt the impact.

  * Mike-chan! Thanks, for your plan, the screen protector just came back, but I don't think it's needed anymore.
  * Sorry, I failed. The steering wheel is destroyed and Satoko-chan is injured.
  * You had done nothing bad, without your idea the damage would have been more severe, it was bad luck. Can you relay my directions to the engine room?
  * Without a helm, you have to rely on the engine room to navigate right? Of course, I'll take care of that.



The fight was folded, the ship that had come out of the water seemed out of action and the gun battle between the pirates and the Allied fleet had clearly turned in their favour only four BlueMers ships were out of action most of the pirate force was sunk, the last fleeing in all directions as Allied ships trying to catch up with them. The Musashi approached the Tatsukayi and seeing who was standing on the bridge Moeka, Mayuki, and Akeno were stunned, leaving the bridge for Marikouji who had just descended from the radar room, they hurried to the bow of the ship.

The woman was waiting for them a disjointed BlueMers uniform replaced by several weird items, Mayuki had one hand in her back pocket and was behind Akeno and Moeka.

  * Obviously, only my former boss at this level of strategic and tactical mastery, I still couldn't beat you, Mayuki. You two have decided to become BlueMers, I'm not surprised, but I'm worried about your future, look what your mother has become.
  * Mom, why we thought you were dead.
  * Kanoa, you are the head of these pirates, who have committed so many atrocities.
  * It must be hard for you Mike-chan, since I took you in, you have always been very sensitive, Moeka must be the perfect sister for you. I'll tell you something 5 years ago about the pirates skimmed its waters, led by the remnants of the great fleet destroyed by Mayuki 15 years ago.
  * Following this defeat, they decided to disperse and therefore to be unmanageable?
  * I wanted to get rid of it for good, a plan was in place, but because of the US Navy it was a failure.
  * They had reasons. You decided to take the risky plan I disagreed with.
  * Yes, attracted them with my ship, the opportunity for them to make a big blow, even a military ship alone can do nothing, they approached us and I decided to blow up the missiles of my ship hoping to take them away with me, because I knew that despite their flight, they were still united. However, I was unlucky the explosion did not happen and I was captured, so I concocted another plan, I had promised the pirates fortune and safety if they followed my instructions.
  * Yes, when I saw that their patrols were decreasing, I understood that I was right. I reassured the pirates that we would be safe this way, they could be exterminated in one fell swoop.
  * But what happened, and the attacks on ships of girls our age? Could we have been caught in it?
  * Living on the sea has accepted the risks, I am not responsible for what the pirates have done, but in the end the ocean will be safer, a necessary evil. What were those explosions that finished my ship?
  * Kalibr 3M-14E from a Russian Akula submarine in the area owed me one.
  * Kanoa, please come home with us, it's hard not to have a mother especially since I owe you everything, and Moka thinks so too.
  * Its real mom comes back!
  * You did well without me, better than with a mother away at sea anyway, you became self-sufficient and the BlueMers ideal. You decided to be in a relationship anyway, I had estimated that that would only have a 20% chance of happening. It's not worth much, but I give you my blessing.



Kanoa had just drawn her pistol when an explosion took place vaporizing the ship, Moeka and Akeno watching in dread their mother disappears in the explosion, Mayuki was crying slightly, she would have liked not to have to ask for this last missile from the Akula, but there was no choice. The girls returned to the devastated bridge and Mayuki called her, the operation had been successful and all the runaways had perished. The fleet regrouped and left the area towards the Truk Islands, as the ships moved away several Tsar Bomba type thermonuclear missiles had vaporized the island leaving nothing, probably from Akula because a weak sonar contact was leaving the area. Mayuki turned to the two hugging girls who looked depressed.

  * Girls, you will have rest, but you will resume the semester and the patrol as soon as the repairs are completed. You were extremely competent and efficient during this operation. I owe that to your mother, I would assure her that during the rest of your high school and when you are BlueMers if you still want to, that you are together all the time. Break up!
  * Yes ma'am, thank you.



_Mayuki alone in the catwalk was melancholy. Bloody Kanoa, although unable to beat me, you still managed to have the last laugh. I wanted my students to become important, but by the events that you put in motion my own legend and reputation will increase, Dear Students, I hope you will surpass me one day, because otherwise it will be problematic when I am no longer there._ Both girls left looking forward even if Moeka had fulfilled her goal what happened with her mother could happen again she would become a BlueMers anyway and Akeno wanted it and will continue to follow her.

** The End **


End file.
